


dear vela

by oozio



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Coming of Age, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oozio/pseuds/oozio
Summary: In the library at Caed Nua- beneath the chill of stone and shadow, beyond the slow unraveling of a threadbare rug, between chronicles of war and chronicles of fear- there is a bookshelf for a child.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	dear vela

  
_Dear Vela: _

_ When you're old enough to read this on your own, I will take you down to pet the adra dragon in our basement. _

* * *

"Today I'm gonna pet you," said the farmer to the fox.

The farmer was holding

a big knife.

"Wait!" said the fox. "Look, a dog!"

The farmer went after the dog.

The fox slipped away and went to bed.

* * *

"Today I'm gonna pet you," said the farmer to the fox.

The farmer was wearing

a helmet with horns.

"Wait!" said the fox. "Look, a cat!"

The farmer went after the cat.

The fox slinkied away and went to bed.

* * *

"Today I'm gonna pet you," said the farmer to the fox.

The farmer was flexing

his eyebrows.

"Wait!" said the fox. "Look, a miniature giant space piglet!"

The farmer went after the miniature giant space piglet.

The fox sloopiepoopied away and went to bed.

* * *

"Today I'm gonna pet you," said the farmer to the fox.

The farmer was holding a big knife,

wearing a helmet with horns, and

flexing his eyebrows.

"Wait!" said the fox. "Look..."

The farmer looked right.

The farmer looked left.

The farmer looked back at the fox.

* * *

"I pet the dog," said the farmer.

"I pet the cat."

"I pet the space pig."

"And today,"

"I'm gonna pet you too, damn it!"

The fox bit the farmer and went to bed.


End file.
